McDonald's
McDonald's Is the worst fast food in the entire world and everyone going their is most likley obese or is going to get extremley obese'and addicted and mroe addicted than drugs to McDonalds lol boi you arent mlg like me go learn how to make real good food you one mile an hour walking no running obese, fish eyed toupee wearing two year colledge degree earnin kidergearten teaching boi, btw get three sixety mlg no scope '（＾ω＾） from your swag2mlg4me prankster gangster、rayan mendelsohn History of McDonald's The business began in 1940, with a restaurant opened by brothers Richard and Maurice McDonald in San Bernardino, California. Their introduction of the "Speedee Service System" in 1948 furthered the principles of the modern fast-food restaurant that the White Castle hamburger chain had already put into practice more than two decades earlier. The original mascot of was a man with a chef's hat on top of a hamburger shaped head whose name was "Speedee." Speedee was eventually replaced with Ronald McDonald by 1967 when the company first filed a US trademark on a clown shaped man having puffed out costume legs. first filed for a U.S. trademark on the name on May 4, 1961, with the description "Drive-In Restaurant Services," which continues to be renewed through the end of December 2009. In the same year, on September 13, 1961, the company filed a logo trademark on an overlapping, double arched "M" symbol. The overlapping double arched "M" symbol logo was temporarily disfavored by September 6, 1962, when a trademark was filed for a single arch, shaped over many of the early restaurants in the early years. The famous double arched "M" symbol in use today did not appear until November 18, 1968, when the company filed a U.S. trademark. Timeline 1948: Richard and Maurice McDonald open the first McDonald's restaurant in San Bernardino, California. 1954: Ray Kroc gains the rights to set up McDonald's restaurants in most of the country. 1955: Kroc opens his first McDonald's restaurant in Des Plaines, Illinois; he incorporates his company as McDonald's Corporation. 1960: The slogan, "Look for the Golden Arches," is used in an advertising campaign. 1961: Kroc buys out the McDonald brothers for $2.7 million. 1963: Ronald McDonald makes his debut. 1965: McDonald's goes public. 1967: The company opens its first foreign restaurant in British Columbia, Canada. 1968: The Big Mac is added to the menu and the current logo was introduced. Also the famous double mansard roofs were introduced. 1970: McDonaldland debuts on television, featuring a big cast of colorful characters inhabiting a land of McDonald's food. 1973: Breakfast items begin to appear on the menu, with the debut of the Egg McMuffin. 1974: The first Ronald McDonald House opens in Philadelphia. 1975: The first McDonald's drive-thru window appears. 1979: The children's Happy Meal makes its debut. 1983: Chicken McNuggets are introduced. 1985: McDonald's becomes one of the 30 companies that make up the Dow Jones Industrial Average. 1987: The children's most famous PlayPlace makes its debut 1996: The Big yellow eyebrow on top with beige bricks makes its debut and two new buttons were added on the soft drink lids which were the pentagon which stands for P and the target (bullseye) which stands for Tea. 1998: The company takes its first stake in another fast-food chain, buying a minority interest in Colorado-based Chipotle Mexican Grill. 1999: Donatos Pizza Inc. is acquired. 2000: McDonald's buys the bankrupt Boston Market chain. 2002: Restructuring charges of $853 million result in the firm's first quarterly loss since going public. 2003: McDonald's sells Donatos in order to refocus on its core hamburger business. McDonald's Corporation Company History. Retrieved on November 9, 2011. 2006: McCafe and golden double mansard roofed McDonald's Restaurants were introduced. 2015: The Hamburglar was reintroduced. 2017: Ronald McDonald is revived and put in charge of the New Nazi League of America. They plan to move in march of this year. Gallery georgia9.jpg|In 1996 McDonald's introduced the Eyebrow exterior with yellow and orange striped onnings. 10-demian-mcdonalds-roof-1-85.jpg|In 1968 McDonald's introduced the first exterior with the current logo which is the famous red double mansard. s-l1600 (10).jpg|This is the first style of Happy Meal cups with the eyebrow exteriors with the yellow and orange striped onnings. ma_chicopee_mcdonalds_1460_memorial_dr_0276.jpg|An eyebrowed McDonald's building picture taken on August 26, 1997 |link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/91689877@N03/31479509586/in/dateposted-public/ McDonald's Coffee club.jpg|Interior of an eyebrowed McDonald's building picture taken on |link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/91689877@N03/30897703402/in/photolist-P5jNLb References Category:Company Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Kid Friendly Places